A Lesson on the Warmth of Your Body
by AsaAki
Summary: After Hibari was disqualified from the Representative Battle, he went ahead to pick a fight with Dino! Without his subordinates, Dino is completely useless and can't fight. What will happen during their fight?


"I did tell him to meet me in the hotel again later, but…is it really fine….?" Dino sat down in the teachers' rest area and muttered. After 15 minutes of stumbling, he finally made it to the rest area. On the way there, all he thought about was how the school should make the hallways less slippery and easier to differentiate, and what he told his student, Hibari Kyoya.

Dino became a teacher in Namimori Middle School recently, so that he could meet up with the rest of the Team Reborn members when the battles for the Arcobalenos' Representatives started. One of the other team's representatives, or rather, the only representative for the Arcobaleno Fong, Hibari Kyoya, is Dino's student. Dino was entrusted with the task of persuading Hibari to join Team Reborn, but he got tricked by Hibari and he ended up representing Fong. However, Hibari broke the boss watch for the sake of fighting Xanuxs and was thus disqualified. On his way from the classroom to the rest area a day after that happened, Dino happened to run into Hibari and Hibari started attacking him. In order to avoid fighting in school, he told Hibari to meet with him at the hotel after he got off from work.

"AGH! WHAT IF HE SUDDENLY STARTED FIGHTING WITH TSUNA AND THE REST? WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THIS EARLIER!" This thought suddenly struck Dino and he ran out of the rest area, falling down and knocking into various people along the way to the room where the Disciplinary Committee occupied.

"I made it in time…" When Dino reached,or actually, fell down near the room, Hibari was just about to leave. Hibari glanced at Dino briefly and smiled, swiftly taking out his tonfas.

"You were faster than I expected...Are you that eager to be bitten to death?" He asked tauntingly, walking towards the breathless Dino, his tonfas by his side. Dino, who was busy catching his breath, sensed that Hibari wanted to fight and quickly stood up and retreated, his hands in front of him as if to stop Hibari from attacking him.

"I didn't come here for that! I just wanted to meet with you first so as to avoid you meeting with the rest!"

"I don't care about why you are here. Since you're already here, let's fight then." Hibari started to swing his tonfas at Dino, completely ignoring his words.

"Really…You haven't changed at all, have you, Kyoya…Never listening to what people have to say unless it's something you're interested in…I get it, but at least take the fight inside the room. It'll be a problem for me if we fight here." Dino smiled slightly and signaled for them to fight in the room which the Disciplinary Committee used.

"Fine by me, as long as I get to bite you to death." Hibari stopped his attack and walked into the room, with Dino following behind. After he entered the room, Dino locked the door and faced Hibari. He took out his whip and challenged Hibari.

"Come at me with all you've got. I've become stronger after the Vongola Ring Battle so don't think you can beat me easily like that time."

"I wasn't planning to go easy on you anyway. I'll make sure to bite you to death thoroughly this time round." Hibari advanced quickly towards Dino and swung his tonfas with all his strength at him. Hibari's attacks never once slowed down, and he continued his attacks relentlessly.

"No choice…I'll have to go all out on you now." Dino tightened his grip on his whip and Hibari jumped back in defense, wary of Dino's attacks. Hibari knew that Dino's attacks could do a considerable amount of damage if they landed on him directly. Dino aimed at Hibari and threw his whip out , trying to make Hibari drop his tonfas. Alas, he failed and somehow ended up tangling Hibari and himself together.

"How did that fail…I was sure I aimed accuarately…" Dino asked confusedly and didn't understand how this had happened.

"Haneuma…move your hand and whip away."

"My hand? Uh…ah! Sorry, I'll move it right away!" He discovered that his right hand,which was holding his whip, had landed at a very awkward position-the spot between Hibari's thighs. Dino immediately tried to move his hand and whip away, but because they were tangled together, it was impossible to move away. While he was trying to move his hand, the handle of the whip kept brushing against the spot between Hibari's thighs.

"St…stop moving…" Hibari commanded, his face a little flushed. Then, Dino felt something touching his right hand and glanced down. To his surprise, he saw something in Hibari's pants and realized that he had accidentally gotten Hibari aroused. Dino wanted to apologize to Hibari but when he saw Hibari's flushed face, he felt his own heart beating furiously. Without thinking much, he kissed the lips that were just centimeters away from his own and purposely moved the handle of his whip,so Hibari would get even more aroused._" Since Kyoya would bite me to death for kissing him, I might as well do what I want now. Don't blame me, it's your fault for looking like this when you're aroused."_ That was what Dino was thinking at that point of time.

When Hibari felt Dino's lips on his, he tried to push Dino away, but to no avail, as the whip had them tangled together. Dino pushed Hibari to the floor with the weight of his body and deepened his kiss. The movement of his hand also increased in speed, and Dino could see that his student's body was clearly enjoying it, although his heart says the opposite. Since he could not move, Hibari could only let Dino have his way, no matter how unwilling he was. He felt good, and he knew clearly that his body was expressing the pleasure that he felt Dino gave him. Less than a minute later, Dino's right hand felt a little wet and he suddenly snapped out of what he was doing. He tried to further himself from Hibari and quickly apologized, his face getting redder by the second.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to do it! It's just that…Anyway, I'm sorry and I won't do it again!" Dino wanted to tell Hibari the reason why he lost control and did that, but aborted that idea as he didn't want to incur Hibari's wrath by calling him 'cute'. The fact was that Hibari looked really cute when he was aroused but that was something Dino could never say out loud, the way they are. After hearing Dino's apology, Hibari continued keeping silent and looked in the direction of the entrance of the room. Dino peeked at Hibari's face and was glad to see that he wasn't particularly angry…or so he hoped.

"Someone's coming." Hibari said calmly.

"I-Isn't it bad if someone saw us like this…There's no way a whip would be doing in a normal school and they may end up firing me!" Dino tugged at the whip around him, but it wouldn't budge, not to mention untangle.

"Nothing will happen, as long as I say everything's fine."

Dino remembered that apart from being the President of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari is also the strongest delinquent in this school. As the footsteps got closer, Dino tilted his head up and stared at the door, swallowing his saliva nervously. It would be a problem if he got fired, and he was sure that his cute and precious student here would not help him keep his job too. As the door opened, Dino held his breath and waited to hear whatever the person had to reprimand him.

"Oh, you were really here, Boss? I was looking all over for you, since you weren't out even after working hours. I just thought that you might look for your student and you really were here." A familiar voice greeted Dino and he let out a huge sigh of relief. He was one of Dino's most trusted subordinates, Romario, who always accompanied Dino when he came over to Japan under Reborn's requests.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that, Romario…Anyway, get us out of this. We've been stuck together for almost 15 minutes."

"Boss, didn't I always remind you not to use your whip when we are not around? You always get into trouble after that!" Romario chided Dino lightly and untangled the whip in just a minute.

"It's not like I want to use it, but I have to play around with Kyoya a while after not seeing each other for such a long time, right?" Dino grinned and kept his whip.

"Alright, we'll leave this for another time. I'm going off first now, Kyoya. Ciao!" He waved goodbye and was about to leave the room after Romario when Hibari shut the door after Romario had just stepped out.

"I still have business with this Haneuma. You can go off first if you want."

"Romario, you can just go back to the hotel first, I'll meet you back there later." Although confused, Dino instructed Romario to go back first. He was curious about what Hibari wanted from him, and so stayed behind.

"So, what is it?" Dino walked over to the sofa and sat down. Hibari followed behind and stood in front of him.

"You…claim to be my teacher, right? Then, it's your responsibility to teach me about things I don't know about, isn't it?"

"Oh? It's rare hearing you admit that I'm your teacher. I'll teach you everything you want to know, so what do you want me to teach you?" A smile spread across Dino's face, happy that his student had finally acknowledged him as his teacher.

"The warmth…of your body…" As he said so, he wrapped his hands around Dino's neck and straddled Dino. His coal-clack eyes stared straight to the depths of Dino's chocolate-brown eyes. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breaths. Dino widened his eyes, and turned his face away from Hibari.

"O-oi, stop it…Do you know what you are saying…" Dino tried to pull Hibari's hands away, but he would not let go.

"Of course I do. I'll put it more clearly for you-teach me correctly how to kiss." Hibari smiled a little and gave Dino a peck on his lips. Dino's face flushed red almost instantly, and he leaned forward to kiss the raven-haired boy gently, taking his time enjoying his student's sweet breath. Even though this wasn't the first time Dino kissed Hibari, this kiss was more stimulating than the one before and he could feel his lower half getting hotter while kissing. Dino parted Hibari's lips with his fingers and slid his tongue in, licking every single spot in his mouth. He placed his hands on Hibari's back, pressing him closer while feeling his bare skin. All of a sudden, Hibari backed away and a frown took the place of his smile just now.

"Irritating." He forcefully removed Dino's glasses and threw them to a corner of the room. Without giving Dino time to protest, he pressed his lips on Dino's and continued what they were doing before. A while after, Dino pulled Hibari away and pointed to his body.

"This time, these are in the way." He took off Hibari's sweather,pants and underwear and unbuttoned his shirt revealing his fair skin. Mesmerized by Hibari's naked body, Dino lightly kissed his chest, and then sucked on s spot, leaving a mark behind. His tongue then circled the area around Hibari's nipple and a soft, sweet-sounding moan escaped from Hibari. Dino's hand gently pinched Hibari's nipple as he continued licking the other, and he let out a much louder moan this time round.

"What a nice voice…But this is not all. There's still a while to go before we reach the most important part of this lesson. Lie down on the sofa." Dino waited for Hibari to lie down and he spread his legs apart. _Even this part of Kyoya is so cute…_Dino thought to himself and held it carefully. He brushed his lips up and down it and Hibari twitched. He then took it in his mouth, being careful not to let his teeth hurt Hibari. Dino sucked on it slowly, and observed Hibari's reaction. He did not want to let his student feel any pain if possible. Less than half a minute, Hibari had already cummed in Dino's mouth.

"Seems like what we done before had gotten you pretty aroused, hadn't it?"

"Shut up and continue, sensei."

"Hai hai, what a diligent student I have here. Haha! It may be a little painful, but I'm sure you can bear it. It's nothing compared to the wounds you received while fighting anyway." Dino took out a small bottle of lotion from his pocket and started opening it.

"…Just how perverted are you, sensei? Bringing something like that wherever you go…"

"This is just hand lotion! I have dry hands so of course I bring some hand lotion wherever I go! A-anyway, can you get down on your fours? " Hibari followed Dino's instructions and wondered what he was going to do. Dino squeezed a little bit of the lotion near Hibari's entrance and pushed his index finger in.

"Ahh…"

"Does it hurt?"

"…Just continue, ero-sensei…"

"What's with the 'ero'…" Dino protested slightly and moved his index finger that was inside Hibari. He soon added in another finger and circled his insides, widening the hole for him to enter. While his fingers were inside, Dino's other hand stroked Hibari's cock, pleasuring him from both front and back. Hibari's fists clenched tight, trying his best to hold in his voice. Even he himself found it embarrassing to listen to his voice when he was pleasured. Dino saw that Hibari was trying to hold in his voice and purposely stroked his cock faster, and his fingers probed around for Hibari's prostate.

"Ah~!" Hibari suddenly let out a moan and Dino knew that he had stimulated Hibari's prostate.

"So that's the spot. Seems like I can enter you now." Dino smiled to himself and made it a point to pleasure Hibari to the maximum by hitting that spot continuously. He took off his pants and stroked his own cock until he came once, before putting it in Hibari. He inched his cock in slowly and gently, afraid of causing Hibari any pain. Although Hibari did not say anything, Dino could tell that it was still painful after the preparations. He interlaced his hands with Hibari's and kissed his hand, as if to soothe Hibari of the Dino entered deeper into Hibari, his grip on Dino's hand got tighter.

"It's alright now, I'm fully in. Ne, Kyoya, can I start to move a little?" The raven-haired boy gave no reply, which meant that he was fine with what Dino said. Dino rocked his body gently, and Hibari moaned a little. As the thrusts got more intense, the moans from Hibari got louder and more high-pitched, to the point that it didn't sound like his normal voice.

"Sensei…I think…I'm…cumming…" Hibari turned his head to look at Dino, and got the words out between gasps.

"I'm going to cum soon too, after seeing this expression of yours. Let's cum together then." Dino held Hibari's body close to him and gave his final thrust.

"Ne, sensei. You say that you have dry hands and apply lotion a lot…If that's the case, how do you use your whip?" Hibari rested his head on Dino's thighs with his shirt covering his body like a blanket.

"Uh, ahh, I only use that when I'm not fighting." Dino had already worn back his clothes and rested on the sofa before heading back to the hotel.

"You don't need to use this here, do you? You never know when you'll be fighting in the Representative's Battle, do you?" Hibari asked again, his voice getting colder with every word.

"Th-that aside, my glasses are broken now…" He pointed to the glasses that Hibari threw to the floor just now and sighed. However, that was a sigh of relief. He actually brought the lotion for the sake of using it like just now. However, he couldn't let Hibari know that, or else he would definitely get bitten to death. He had always hoped that they could become lovers and do things that only lovers would do, but he never thought that day would ever arrive.

"I'll get you new ones tomorrow, how about that, sensei?"

"You're still calling me sensei? Shouldn't our relationship be different now?" Dino teased jokingly.

"Different?"

"We're lovers now, aren't we?"

"Since when are we lovers? You're only my sensei, responsible for teaching me whatever I want to know, right, SENSEI?" Hibari stressed on the last word.

"You're so cold, Kyoya!"

"I look forward to more lessons with you, SENSEI." Hibari stressed on the last word again and smiled.

"Stop stressing the word 'sensei'!"


End file.
